Current steering is often used in cochlear implant systems to more effectively represent sound presented to cochlear implant patients. In traditional current steering strategies, weighted stimulation current is applied concurrently to two adjacent electrodes by a cochlear implant system in order to stimulate a stimulation site located in between areas associated with the electrodes. In this manner, the cochlear implant system may create a perception of a frequency in between the frequencies associated with the electrodes.
While current steering is effective in augmenting sound perception, it may introduce spectral broadening, which in turn may compromise spectral resolution. This may be particularly problematic in cases where an audio signal (e.g., speech) includes spectral peaks that represent the distinguishing or meaningful frequency components of the audio signal. In these cases, it may be desirable to present electrical stimulation representative of the spectral peaks to a cochlear implant patient in as fine of spectral resolution as possible.